


Why Are You Here?

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: I just really wanted him to pay, Mordern AU, Multi, Revenge, college barricade boys, like really though, momma fantine, tholomyes is a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fantine is finally happy. She has her daughter, she has half adopted all of her daughters friends, her coffee shop is doing brilliantly, well enough that she is going to open up a second location with Jean valjean in charge, all in all she is content. But the Felix walks right back into her life as if he never left, and slightly flustered Fantine doesn't really know what to do when Felix tries to get her back.</p>
<p>Luckily enough the Les Amis know exactly how to do, and it is going to involve a large amount of revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just really want to see Felix suffer okay? Is that to much to ask for?

Fantine had nothing left to do. She had already served all of her customers for the day, she had the tables cleaned and all of her boys in the back room had food. So, not for the first time, she snuck into their meeting.

"The working class will rise up!" Enjolras was declaring from where he stood at the head of the table, fist raised in furious righteousness. Fantine nodded along as she slid into the empty seat between Grantaire and Joly just as Grantaire let out an indelicate snort and an eye roll. As he realized that Fantine was next to him, he froze looking properly ashamed before giving Fantine an apologetic smile, which she accepted with a small nod before her attention was pulled elsewhere.

On the seat left to Enjolras Combeferre was stationed, clicking rapidly at his laptop, whether he was copying down the important parts of Enjolras' speech or editing wikipedia for the millionth time was anyones guess. Fantine smiled gently at the man when he looked up to meet her gaze and he smiled back, happy that she had come to the meeting after she was finished out front instead of just heading home. He had noticed recently that she seemed more tired and drawn as she fielded customers out front while simultaneously trying to bake, of course whenever he had the chance he would slip behind the counter and help her out, as any of them would, but with finals coming up those chances came less and less frequently.

Fantine noticed immediately when Combeferre fell a little too deeply into his worrying and was about to try to soothe him in some way when Eponine stepped in instead, twining their fingers together and drawing his attention back to his surroundings. He gave her a grateful smile and went back to work at his laptop, not removing his hand from hers, and though it made the process much slower, he looked happier for it.

Fantine would be the first to admit that she was wrong about Eponine. When the young women first came back into Cosette's life, she was concerned, and she knew now that that was unfair. The poor girl should not have been forced to carry the weight of her parents mistakes, and she had apologised accordingly when she had realized that the girl was nothing like the awful brainwashed beast who had abused her daughter so long ago. 

She found it hard now to believe that she ever disliked Eponine and her younger brothers. The positive effect the woman had had on her boys was remarkable in her opinion. She had sobered Grantaire up with her take-no-shit attitude, and in Fantine's opinion, saved the boy's life. And when she had first began to date Combeferre, Fantine found herself in the place of skeptic once again, watching the girl warily and bracing for disaster. But it never came. Instead of clashing with Combeferre and becoming quickly bored with his constant calm, she had thrived with him. Finding stability, and happiness with him, quickly becoming the resident, perfect couple. And though Fantine could write ballads about the amazing influence Combeferre had on Eponine, she did recognize that it wasn't one sided. She seemed to anchor Combeferre, quickly becoming Fantine's partner in de-stressing the man, she made him laugh and grin in a way that before no one had been able to. Convincing him to lose control sometimes, and just have fun, as college students were known to do. 

She also had to admit that some of her support of the couple came from her desire to see Eponine move on from Marius, the poor oblivious boy still had not realized that at one time, Eponine had loved him, and in Fantine's opinion, he was all the better for it. She admitted to a bit of a bias, considering her stake in Marius's and Cosette's relationship, but she truly did believe that Eponine and Marius were not a good idea. He would be steamrolled right over by Eponine's loud personality in a way that Combeferre never allowed himself to be.

She was broken out of her thoughts by Feuilly who was sitting beside Grantaire and seemed to have no problems leaning over the man to whisper to Fantine.

"How was today?" He asked seriously, and she gave him a exasperated smile.

"It was fine sweetheart, I can manage without you for a day you know?" She told him fondly, patting his cheek which was turning red with embarrassment. "Thank you darling, but you needed the day off, I don't like those bags under your eyes, are you sure I can't give you a raise?"

It was Feuilly's turn to look exasperated. "Yes, it's bad enough that you are paying me what you are now, I only bus tables and bake."

"And help me with customers, and I think somewhere along the way you became a bouncer." She grinned getting a nod of agreement from Grantaire.

"That is because Bahorel keeps starting fights, and I feel responsible." Feuilly shrugged, getting an elbow from said boyfriend.

"I don't start fights, I smash the patriarchy, one creepy fedora at a time." Bahorel protested, voice much louder than any of their whispers, but still quite by Bahorel's standards.

"I would protest all of you talking during the meeting, but the meeting just wrapped up, not that any of you would have noticed." Enjolras said from behind them making them all jump slightly, except for Grantaire who just grinned up at the man, completely aware that he had moved behind them the whole time.

"Sorry hun, just assuring Feuilly that he works hard enough as is." Fantine told him watching as a spark ignited his features as he went to assure Feuilly that this was indeed the case. Grantaire turned to her eyes narrowed slightly.

"I don't know whether to be impressed or scared by how well you can manipulate all of us." He commented slowly.

"I vote impressed personally, even I can't get Enjolras to stop lecturing someone." Courfeyrac interjected, sitting directly on Fantine's lap, she moved her arms to accommodate for him but otherwise was unfazed by the lanky man's new position on her lap.

"I don't know what any of you are talking about but I actually have an announcement." Fantine told them, raising her voice slightly at the last half of the sentence, getting all eyes snapped to her. Objectively her voice was still quite quiet but her talking in raised tones at all warranted everyones attention. "I am actually opening up a new shop."

There was tittered congratulations before they let her continue, smiles on everyones faces now.

"Valjean will be running it so all of you will still get everything half price-" She began stopping when the group began to protest and waited until they were done. "You will get everything half priced," she said again not pausing to let them argue this time "And because Jean does actually have a life outside of me and Cosette, I have decided, if he accepts of course, that Feuilly should be assistant manager."

Feuilly looked up at her with a surprise that assured her further that this was the right decision. He stood and gave her a gentle hug, having to work his way around Courfeyrac who was still sitting on her lap, she noticed as she pulled Feuilly tighter that he was shaking just slightly.

"Which means a raise." She commented into his ear which earned her a snort, but no complaint as he let her go and sat back down, wiping at his eyes. "Also I was wondering if Eponine and Gavroche would want to work their instead, because it is a little closer to your house, and since that will open up two positions here, and I know a certain man who just lost his job and can bake better than anyone I know." Grantaire straightened, freezing to process this. "and another man who has been cut off by his parents and I am sure would be amazing at the counter." She looked to Courfeyrac who was still perched on her lap and was rewarded with a huge grin and slightly teary eyes as he pulled her into a hug too. She waited for him to calm down a bit before adding "You two will be working for Jehan, who will be assistant manager here if they want the position?" A quick glance to Jehan assured her that, that was in fact the case as they began grinning too.

"Are you planning on hiring all of my friends?" Cosette laughed from her spot on Marius's lap.

"I want to keep this a family run business." Fantine shrugged, not seeing the happiness on Feuilly's face when she said this. This statement is what pushed everyone over the brink and she was suddenly swarmed by the group, all going in for hugs, most having tears in their eyes. It took a couple minutes for everyone to calm down and combeferre to hand out a tissue box for each of the students. An excited chattering atmosphere settled over the group as they split off to talk to each other about this development, Fantine was left sitting alone with a content smile until Enjolras sat beside her.

"You are an amazing woman you know that?" He told her seriously, as sincerely as he would have addressed a judge.

"It really isn't-' She began to dismiss but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes it is, we both know it is, you are remarkable." Enjolras insisted, and he looked like he might continue but there was a loud jingle from the front of the shop and everyone was silenced. Fantine was just about to stand to see what it was before Montparnasse sauntered into the room, pulling another man behind him.

"Found someone lurking miss." He told her. "Called me a low life so he can't be one of yours." He gestured to the large group who occupied her back room, "Don't like the look of this one." He pushed the man forward into the light so everyone could see.

He was a tall man, wearing a suit that was a little to loose on him, and his blonde hair was combed back, not a strand out of place thanks to a liberal amount of gel. He looked quite distressed at his treatment but tried to regain his composure, straightening his jacket and crossing his arms across his chest. His beard had small wisps of white just noticeable in it and his glasses were perched at the end of his nose, giving the illusion of a librarian who was looking down on everyone around him.

"Felix?" Fantine breathed, taking a step back. The rest of the group almost immediately shifted from casual interest to caution as they all stood almost simultaneously and came to be beside Fantine who was breathing heavily.

"Fantine." He replied, looking at the rest of the group disdainfully. "Surely these all can't be yours." He raised his eyebrows and looked down at the small woman, pursing his lips.

"I- uh.' She stuttered, looking to the people around her like they had just appeared.

"We are friends of the family." Combeferre cut in for Fantine, stepping forward as if to block her somehow. "And you are?"

"Felix, Tholomyes." He told them icily. Cosette rushed forward, suddenly much more curious.

"Felix, as in-" She began, looking to Felix and Fantine, slightly panicked.

"Yes darling this is him." Fantine told Cosette softly, taking her hand. "This is your father."


	2. This is a little uncomfortable

Cosette took a second to process this information. Took in a deep breath, and then slapped the man, hitting him hard enough that his glasses flew off his face and slid across the floor.

"Cosette!" Fantine gasped, reaching a hand out to grab her arm but Cosette avoided her and stormed out of the room, heels clicking loudly in the silent room.

Marius followed her with a confused look on his face but didn't ask any questions.

"I see that our daughter hasn't inherited your meekness." Felix commented dryly bending down to pick up his glasses. "It's not surprising that she is so disrespectful, it is probably the lack of a strong parental figure."

Fantine almost instantly looked to the floor, holding herself tightly as she avoided the man's gaze.

"What do you mean by that exactly?" Joly asked, his ever present smile wavering dangerously.

"Ah and I see you have other people speaking for you." Felix glared at Joly before looking back to Fantine.

"From what I have heard she isn't the one who has a problem with getting other people to do their dirty work for them." Grantaire growled stepping forward, his dark cynicism dropped for pure anger.

"Of course you told people, you always did have a problem with gossiping didn't you." Felix smirked without even glancing at Grantaire. "I'll come back at a better time."

"Yes of course." Fantine nodded, speaking soft enough for the man to ignore it as he walked back out of the door, looking much different than he had when he had come it, as if he drew power from the short exchange. 

There was a moment of silence before the door jingled again to signal he had left before everyone looked to Fantine, with mixtures of concern and plain confusion.

"Can I kill him? I think I am going to kill him.' Montparnasse asked, his rage usually so well contained spilling over slightly.

"I'm would go with you, but I think it might be a better idea to talk to Fantine about this first. We could be taking this out of context." Combeferre said slowly, looking as if each word pained him to say.

"What context could possibly make him not a huge douche?" Jehan asked gritting their teeth.

"Guys, just let Fantine tell us what is going on before we judge the situation." Courfeyrac insisted.

"He's right, let's just sit down. Fantine whenever you're ready." Enjolras agreed reluctantly, sitting down and everyone followed his example except Fantine, who was still looking at her feet, eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't think... I need to go find Cosette." Fantine whispered, fleeing the room hastily and leaving the group staring after her.

"Should we-" Musichetta started but Grantaire shook his head.

"Let her have a minute." Grantaire ordered in a rare show of leadership.

"But what if she isn't okay?" Bossuet asked biting his lip and wringing his hands.

"She has dealt with worse." Grantaire assured him.

"But you know what happened don't you, you said something about him getting other people to do his dirty work for him." Courfeyrac prompted.

"Well yes, she told me about Felix... but I am not sure if she would want me to share that." Grantaire shrugged, looking down at his hands with a sudden wish that there was a bottle in them.

"R, we need to know if she needs help." Eponine told him from across the table.

Grantaire paused and seemed a war with himself for almost thirty seconds before he spoke again. "Okay, but just because I think that Fantine might need a couple people to lean on for this."

The group nodded seriously and waited for him to gather the courage to start the story.

"She met Felix when she just turned eighteen, he was a professor at the community college in her town and we all know she had been home schooled, so she wasn't exactly worldly at the time, so he took advantage of her naivety and they began dating. She never said it outright but it was pretty obvious he was emotionally abusive from the get go, he would flirt with other girls to punish her for not sleeping with him, would 'accidentally' break her things if she argued with him. So eventually she slept with him, to keep him happy. We know now that she is asexual but you have to remember that at that time in her life she didn't know not sleeping with your boyfriend was an option, so long story short she got pregnant." Grantaire paused to take in a breath.

"So she told him, and she was delighted, to her she thought that they would marry and live happily ever after, and he let her believe that. He proposed, they had a big ordeal big white wedding, her parents were there, all her friends, all of his, just not him. He had snuck out when Fantine was putting on her dress and he left a letter for her for the priest to read, and the priest thought that is was some sort of love letter, so he decided to read it out loud. By the time he figured out what it really was he had already said enough and Fantine's parents, the religious nuts they were disowned her on the spot. Her friends left, so did his, she was left at the altar to read the rest of the letter. He had left five hundred in the envelope to deal with the child. Fantine decided against it, and the priest let her live with him until the baby was born, when she left she didn't have the money to support them both... and I guess you all know the story from there."

The group was quite, processing the information. Which was rare in this room, but the voice that was usually heard the least was the first one to break the silence.

"I will kill him." Jehan said softly, shaking with fury.

"Why is he back then?" Combeferre cut in, looking like he wanted to the same thing.

Grantaire shrugged. "No idea."

"Does Cosette know?" Eponine asked.

"She knows enough to slap him on sight, so probably only a part of the story." Grantaire muttered. "But Valjean does."

"Should we tell him that Felix is here?" Bossuet asked.

"Let her tell him if she wants to." Enjolras ordered, seeming just as lost.

"Why is he here?" Joly asked, looking a second away from bursting into tears, even with both Musichetta and Bossuet with their arms around him.

"I don't know." Grantaire admitted, looking like it pained him to hold himself back from soothing his usually cheerful friend.

"What can we do." Feuilly spoke up for the first time, drawing everyone's eyes to his shaking form, and no one was sure if he was shaking in the intensity of his anger or his sadness.

"I am going with the flowery one on this one, we should kill him." Montparnasse suggested.

"Thank you logic." Jehan declared pointing to the man in a show of solidarity in their homicidal thoughts.

"We can be there for her as much as we can, just like she has been for all of us, but it isn't our place to start anything here." Eponine said the calmest in the group, having heard a summation of the story before.

"I hate to say it but she is right, we need to wait for Fantine to ask for help." Combeferre agreed.

"Fine." Jehan huffed. 

"For now." Montparnasse added.

"If he does anything though.." Jehan let the sentence trail off and not for the first time the group looked at him with fear, and Montparnasse with a hint of respect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear lord I should be working on my novel, but here's more of Felix getting his comeuppance


	3. A New Day and a New Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day the bitch comes back

The shop opened at the same time it had every day since it had first been bought by Fantine and Valjean, Jean flipping the sign casually, and Fantine moving chairs around nervously, but something was off. Even Valjean, who hadn't been told about the previous nights events could feel it. In the way Fantine's usually steady hands stumbled on the cash register and fumbled when making coffee. In the bags under her eyes, though sleepless nights were hardly uncommon for Fantine adding that to the way she jumped every time the bell above the door chimed, almost everyone in the coffee shop was on edge. And when Joly entered the shop he felt the tension thick and sharp.

He didn't mention it as he ordered himself a small hot chocolate and hopped onto the counter to chat with Fantine. And as he told her absently about his date with Bossuet and Mussichetta last week he couldn't help but worry over the woman's strained smile. Where there usually was easy laughter and undivided attention, she had to force out chuckles that rung fake in the air and her eyes darted to the door whenever it opened. After a couple more minutes of trying to keep the conversation going Joly gave up with a small sigh and hopped over the counter to pull Fantine into a hug.

Fantine automatically hugged him back only letting out a surprised squeak at the initial contact but, but the tensity in her shoulders didn't lessen at all so when Joly pulled away, he just began chattering again happily, happy to be the soundtrack to Fantines worry if it would help her. He was falling into topics that he didn't even care about when Bossuet speed walked in and Joly felt a rush of happiness and relief until he noticed the person trailing behind his boyfriend. 

Someone in a suit far to classy for the usual patrons of the shop who all immediately stared at him, curious enough about a newcomer to forget etiquette. But Felix preened under the attention, smiling to people as he walked past their tables and saunter to the counter like he owned the place. 

"Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit, he is behind me isn't he." Bossuet whispered into Joly's ear when he reached him, seeming to nervous to look over his shoulder to check himself.

"Yup." Joly nodded feeling angry red flowers bloom on his cheeks as he let out a huff. Felix had followed Bossuet not only to the counter, but behind it as well, as if he had an actual right to be there, like we was a friend.

"Fantine." Felix greeted shortly. "This is an... interesting shop you have here. I had thought it would look a bit more professional during daytime..." He trailed off as he looked around the shop analyzing the paintings from R the slightly warped hardwood flooring that Bossuet had spilled many glasses of water on and landing on the tip jar that had a small doodle from Feiully on it. "But apparently I was wrong."

Joly felt Bossuet's hand on his shoulder and realized how tightly his fists were clenched. He looked up at his bald boyfriend and gave him a small smile before going to stand beside Fantine.

"I'm Joly." He introduced himself, trying to keep his smile on as the man turned to him, seeming slightly startled that someone else was talking, and after seeing who it was he seemed more angry than startled, but when Fantine gave Joly a look of absolute relief so he pressed on. "So who are you exactly?"

The man raised his eyebrows, lips pursing slightly. "You haven't told them dear Fantine? Strange, you were always so talkative when I knew you."

Bossuet couldn't help but clench his hand on Joly's as he saw Fantine flinch when Felix called her dear.

"Huh, youhaventtoldthemfantinestrangeyouwerealwayssotalkitivewheniknewyou, seems like a strange name, is it welsh?" Bossuet asked, his usual well meaning smile strained.

"Felix. My name is Felix." The man snapped, looking annoyed that his conversation kept being interrupted.

"Well what the hell are you doing here Felix." A deep voice from the other side of the counter asked. Everyone had seemingly forgotten about Valjean who had been cleaning the tables, but now that he was looking at them none of them were sure how they managed it. The six foot seven bulky man seemed to be for the first time since any of them had met him, unwelcoming. His lips that were so often curled up were frowning and his arms were crossed above his broad chest.

"A-and you are you?" The man stuttered back. He turned back to Fantine. "Who is he?"

"A friend. More like family really" She told him, looking like this was her last ditch effort instead of the first thing she had said so far.

"That does surprise me." Felix admitted. "I honestly thought that you would have realized that no one else could love you the way I do."

"Do?" Joly repeated indignantly. "Did you just present tense that bitch, cause I swear-"

"Sorry slip of the tongue." Felix interrupted, not seeming at all sorry. "We should get coffee though. Catch up?"

Fantine nodded silently, looking more like she was following an order than accepting an invitation.

"Good. I will see you at eight thirty, I do hope your little band of college students will have disbanded by then. Wouldn't want them to be out past their bed time."

At this point Joly and Bossuet were practically vibrating beside Fantine, waiting for the slightest signal that it was okay to take this guy down a couple pegs. But she just nodded and watched as he left. Valjean, fell from his intimidating stance and somehow managed to leap across the counter without knocking anything over and sweep Fantine into his arms, hugging her tightly to his chest. The woman leaned heavily against Valjean as he spoke above her head to Joly and Bossuet.

"Can you hold down the fort for a while boys, I am going to take her home." The man was already leading an unprotesting Fantine out of the shop when Joly and Bossuet nodded vigorously.

"Don't worry about it sir. We can handle this." Bossuet assured the man, who, to Bossuet's surprise, actually looked relieved instead of the usual panic that settled on his features when Bossuet was to near their expensive equipment. 

"Make sure she is okay?" Joly asked as Valjean was walking out the door, and the gray haired man looked back at the boy and gave him a short walk before going back to leading Fantine to his car.


End file.
